Strawberry Scented Shampoo
by twofeetofterror
Summary: A model chased by scandals. A boy who lost everything. What happens when the two agree to a contract relationship? Based on the Korean drama, “Full House.” RikuxSora, LeonxSora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeap, I own Kingdom Hearts. Along with the entire country of Japan, yah know. (Meaning no, I don't own crap. sniff)

Summary: A model chased by scandals. A boy who lost everything. What happens when the two agree to a contract marriage? Based on the Korean drama, "Full House." RikuxSora, LeonxSora

A/N: Hey y'all, this is my first fanfiction (and it's not even my own original idea sniff). I've been a longtime reader of fics so I thought I'd try to take a stab at it. This fic is based off a Korean drama called "Full House," and no, it's not some Asian version of the American "Full House" (as I thought it would be). For those of you who are interested in those kinds of shows, "Full House" is a great romantic comedy, although I did get annoyed by its constant use of background music…Eh, well I pretty much stole the basic plot line as well as some scenes, but I did add some of my own twists so it's not atotal rip-off. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my very first fic!

----

_**Strawberry Scented Shampoo**_

_**Chapter One:**__ A Not So Love at First Sight_

"Sora."

Silence.

"Hey, Sora? You awake?" _No duh. If he were awake, he would answer, you dummy._

The bed creaked eerily, cracking through the dark quiet. Wearily, a voice responded, "Yeah…something you need, Riku?"

_Guess I was wrong._

"No, not really. I just felt like talking. Couldn't sleep."

The smaller boy smiled. He rolled over onto his side towards the restless boy. "Got something on your mind?"

Riku stared with glazed eyes at the ceiling. "Just thinking," he replied enigmatically.

"'Bout what?"

Riku turned his head and met eyes with deep cerulean ones. "About the ridiculous way we ended up together."

Soft laughter. "Yeah, that was pretty crazy. I always thought it was gonna be a one-sided thing since you were such a cranky monster all the time." A short pause. Then he added, "Hardly showed any emotion besides annoyance and anger, that is. I always thought it was a hopeless case…" He drifted off, reminiscing of the past pain.

Noticing the brunet's sad tone. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. Hoping to lighten the boy's thoughts, he responded playfully, "What are you talking about, 'cranky monster?' "

Sora flashed an impish grin. "You know it's true. You were such a Scrooge. I could've sworn hearing you say 'humbug' whenever you got angry."

"That was only once! And I watched 'A Christmas Carol' that day so it doesn't count."

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku and giggled. "Alright, alright. See? You being a Mr. Grumpy again."

The two dropped into a soft silence, taking comfort in holding one another. Riku buried his face into Sora's hair and breathed in deeply. _Ah, what was that scent? Strawberries? _

They waited impatiently, anticipating the big star to show up at any moment. Cameras were held ready and microphones were checked. As the doors opened, a sudden burst of chatter erupted and cameras flashed wildly.

"Riku! Riku! Is it true? Have you been having an affair with the married model, Selphie?"

"Riku! Are you planning to steal her from her husband, Tidus, and elope?"

"Riku! Let me be your slave to your sex god!"

Calmly, the silver haired boy stepped to the podium. The reporters immediately silenced, eager to hear the actor/model's account of the story.

"Thank you for coming here today and taking time out of your busy schedules. There have been many rumors circulating as to my relationship with Selphie Tilmitt. I would like to clarify today that Selphie and I have no relations, whatsoever, beyond those of friends. She is happily married to my friend, Tidus."

Cameras flashed and a reporter piped up. "What about the sightings of you and Selphie having dinner together alone?"

"Two friends can't have dinner together?" was the smug retort.

"But the witness spotted you two checking into a motel afterwards!" The audience began to murmur amongst themselves.

At this, the boy scowled. "That's ridiculous. I never did such a thing with Selphie! And even if I was going to do her, I would do it in a much more classy place than a motel!" he spat out. "How insulting."

Momentarily shocked, the crowd stilled. Finally, a reporter said, "So you deny all rumors about you and Selphie?"

His stone demeanor cracking, Riku growled out a "yes."

_God, I'm going to have to kill someone when I'm done with this._

"Riku, you've been getting involved in much too many scandals as of late."

Riku glared at his agent, a longhaired beauty by the name of Aerith. As to accentuate her stern mood, Aerith's hair was pulled into a stiff bun as opposed to her normal long braid. After the press conference, he had been called into his agent's office, informed that she had something to discuss with him. How unexpected that she would be scolding him about his infamous scandals that seemed to haunt him.

"I know that a lot of them have been fabrications but you know that they can still decrease your popularity. This last scandal labeled you as a home-wrecker! The paparazzi are everywhere. You've got to be careful who you meet up with, Riku."

He knew that his softhearted agent was only trying to look out for him but all of the bad publicity and constant questioning had irritated him to no ends and Aerith's additional nagging wasn't helping.

"Look, Aerith, I know OK? So just let me deal with it and stop bugging me about it."

His agent gave a defeated sigh. "OK, Riku. Just be careful. You know that I'm just worried about you."

Guilt tugged at his heart at Aerith's kind tone. "Yeah, I know."

Aerith smiled. "Well, on to better news!"

Riku cocked his head, questioning. "There's something else you want to discuss with me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't bring you to my office just to warn you about the paparazzi!" she said matter-of-factly. "Riku, you've been offered a role by the world renowned director, Squall Leonheart!"

On a sunny mid afternoon, one boy trudged dejectedly along the sidewalk.

"I can't believe they took everything. I can't believe they repossessed my car and kicked me out of my apartment." His voice began to escalate. "I can't believe I got fired from my job. So what if I gave free food to the homeless? And let the stray cats drink milkshakes? My heart's not made of STONE!"

The boy screamed a yell of frustration and collapsed onto the sidewalk, muttering about evil, cuddly kittens.

"Man, what am I gonna do? I'm basically homeless. _Homeless!" _The boy clutched his unruly brown locks and brought his head down to his knees. "And I don't have anywhere to go. Everyone is back home at Destiny Island and I'm too broke to pay for long distance calling… Why did I ever decide to move to Twilight Town?" He gave one last pitiful groan before falling into a thoughtful silence.

A soft rustling caught his attention. He tilted his face up and noticed a newspaper in front of him.

"Newspaper…might as well check out the 'help wanted' ads," the boy sighed.

He outstretched his arm and snatched the bundle of paper before a breeze could carry it away. Flipping through the paper, he located the Classified Ads section. Skimming through the numerous ads, he found those for 'help wanted.' He scanned through the list.

"Let's see…'Moving men.' Nah, requires moving heavy stuff…'Hot, sexy, brunette willing to participate in sexual fantasies.' Uhh…yeah, not the kind of help I was thinking of…what's this? 'Housekeeper wanted. Will provide housing. Pay is negotiable.' Housekeeping? Sounds like something I could do. Plus a roof over my head! Then I won't have to worry about getting an apartment."

The boy grinned. Maybe things were finally turning around for him! He hastily ripped out the ad and shoved it into his pocket. Standing up with reborn hope, he strutted over to the nearest trashcan and tossed the newspaper.

Thinking for a moment, he stuck his hand down his pocket and took out the scrap of paper.

"I don't have any change for a pay phone, so I guess I gotta go find the place."

Wallowing in his pitiful state of not even having the money for a 50-cent phone call, he studied the address, figuring where to go. He once again shoved the scrap into this pocket and marched determinedly to his destination.

"Squall Leonhart? That stuck up son of a bitch?" A look of disbelief crossed Riku's face as he leaned forward in his chair. "He actually offered me a role? Huh. That's something," he finished, allowing himself to slump in the chair.

Aerith frowned. "Now there's no need to call him that now, Riku. He's a genius and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, a stuck-up one at that. So what's the movie about?" Riku waved his hand dismissively, not realizing the hypocrisy in his comment.

Aerith's frowned instantly transformed to an eager smile. After digging around in her suitcase, she handed him a packet.

"Here's the script. I read the story earlier and I thought it to be such a touching one."

Riku grunted in response, lazily skimming through the long script. "I'll go through it when I get home and I'll tell you what I think tomorrow, 'kay?"

Aerith nodded in agreement. "Go ahead and go home." She checked her wristwatch. "My, it's gotten late. I guess that press conference took longer than we thought it would. Make sure you get some rest."

"Yeah, I will."

Riku stood up and began heading to the door.

"Oh wait, Riku!"

He paused and turned his head. "Hm?"

"I heard you just moved into a new place. How are you liking it?" Aerith queried.

"Ah, it's great. Pretty big for one person but it has a great view," replied Riku with a lopsided grin.

"That's good to hear. I might just pop by sometime and check out that great view of yours. Well, go on home now, Riku, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku nodded and with that, left her office.

The brunet groaned to himself. He had meandered through Twilight Town, diligently searching for the house and after a good two hours, he had managed to find it. He yipped with joy and even jumped to click his heels together, relieved that his efforts weren't for naught.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the door and managed to summon enough courage to knock on the door. No response. He knocked again. Still, nothing. The boy searched around the door for a doorbell and finally found one. Pushing it, he heard the soft "ding, dong" chorus inside the house. Yet no one opened the door.

"Ahh, I walked all over the town for this house and the guy isn't even home!" the boy whined.

Worn out, the boy sat on the steps, deciding to wait for the owner to return home.

"He's gotta come back home sometime, right?"

Riku pulled up into his driveway in the early hours of the night. After his meeting with Aerith, he had drove around the town, allowing him to relax and had eventually ended up on Sunset Hill. He stayed to watch the sunset (although he didn't' know why since the town always appeared to be stuck in twilight—thus the name), before finally heading home.

Mentally exhausted from the events earlier in the day, Riku wanted nothing else than to collapse on his bed and sleep. Sleep long and hard.

He plodded towards his door and as he began to climb the steps, his foot met on something that wasn't quite stone.

'OUCH! That hurt!" cried a voice from below.

Riku alarmingly looked down and found a boy bundled on his steps.

_Great. A bum decides to make my steps his bed. _

Annoyed, Riku unceremoniously kicked the boy out of his way.

"Get outta here," he said gruffly.

After recovering from the blow, the boy peered at the man with wide blue eyes. Riku was taken aback.

_Man, he's got some nice eyes. Such a deep blue… Wait, did I just admire some bum's eyes? I need some sleep..._

Riku shook his head free of his thoughts. He then glared at the boy who had not moved despite his command. "What are you waiting for? Get outta here!"

And then he blew up. "YOU JERK!"

Riku jumped nearly five feet in the air from the brunet's outburst.

"I've been waiting for hours for you to get home and you just kick me like I'm some _dog_—would which be rather cruel so you better never do that to a dog or any animal, mind you—and then demand me to 'get outta here' like a cold-hearted asshole?" The boy inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his locks, slowly calming himself of his frustration. Riku merely stood in shock.

A few moments later, the boy collected himself. "Sorry for just yelling like that. I haven't been having the best of days," muttering the last part to himself. "The reason why I came here was because I saw your ad for a housekeeper and I wanted to apply."

Riku stared at the brunet in front of him. _What was wrong with this kid? Was he bipolar or something? One second he's bitching his ass off and the next he's all calm. Crazy kid._

"I'm not hiring a housekeeper."

He froze. "What?"

"I'm not hiring a housekeeper," Riku repeated.

"B-but, I saw the ad in the newspaper. And it included this address," the boy said in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me…Look, if this is about my little tantrum earlier, I'm really sorry about that. I'll make up for it ok?"

Riku shook his head. "Lemme see this ad of yours."

The boy obeyed and handed him the scrap of paper from his pocket. Riku studied the address briefly. "This isn't my address."

"It's not?" the brunet said dejectedly.

"It says here '5th Avenue North.' I live on '5th Avenue South.' This place is way across town. What kind of idiot would confuse north and south?"

The boy glared at Riku before giving a sigh of despair. "I can't believe it. I gotta go all the way across town? And it's dark now so I'd probably get raped along the way. Why me…."

Riku raised an eyebrow, amused. "What's your name?" he asked curiously.

The boy awoke himself from his grumbles and flashed a smile. "My name? It's Sora." He extended a hand. "Nice to meet you! And you are?"

Riku ignored the hand, a bit put off. "You don't know who I am?"

Sora looked at him confused. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"You serious?"

"Ummm…"

"Does superstar model ring a bell? How about breakthrough actor?" Riku hammered.

Still baffled, Sora guessed, "Gackt?"

Riku smashed his head on the door. Sora rushed to his side, asking if he was all right.

"I can't believe it, I'm a star and you don't know who I am? I'm Riku! Riku! The sex god celebrity!" Said 'sex god' rubbed his head furiously.

'_Sex god celebrity?' This guy has one oversized ego. _

"Ah, sorry, Riku. I don't really keep up with pop cul—" Sora gasped, "You're Riku?"

Riku smirked. _I knew it. Who could not know who I am? _He thought to himself rather vainly.

"_You're _the one who slept with Selphie Tilmitt?!?" Sora squealed accusingly, while pointing at the silver haired boy.

The smirk fell from Riku's face and he once again smashed his head on the door. "You're shitting me. That's how you know me?"

"Ahh, how could you ruin a marriage like that?!? Shame on you, Riku, SHAME!"

Riku sighed, irritation finally reaching its peak. "Go home, you idiot. I'm tired of talking to you."

At this, Sora stilled. He immediately quieted and bowed his head, depressed. Softly, he whispered, "I don't have a home to go back to…"

Still angry, Riku replied, "So what? Not my problem," and entered his home, slamming the door behind him.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of "Strawberry Scented Shampoo!" Please review! I'd love any feedback. Till Chapter Two, tah tah!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sora, Riku, and crew all belong to the ingenious Square Enix and uh, well Disney, I guess too. Although they're not really Disney characters…bleh. But you know what I do own? A good pair of jeans. Yup, a good pair of jeans will get you real far in life.

Summary: A model chased by scandals. A boy who lost everything. What happens when the two agree to a contract relationship? Based on the Korean drama, "Full House." RikuxSora, LeonxSora

A/N: Huwo! Erm, sorry for having waited so long before updating. School yah know. And umm. Laziness you know.

Oh, yeah, the fic. I'm so excited from all the great feedback I've gotten! Thanks so much to:

**Rios Masquerade, SoraSakura, KH2Gurl2006, KBMPolaris (Arika-of-the-Demons, Rose, Riku's no. 1. Fangirl, Krista, Muchacha, 29curry, hidden angelite, and Satsuka Mika!**

Thanks for your encouragement! It means a lot . Plus, it was awesome to discover other "Full House" watchers! I give KBMPolaris, Riku's no. 1 Fangirl, 29curry, and Satsuka Mika extra cool points for having seen "Full House." **Setter than my little fic here!) my little fic here!), you should definitely check it out! It'n, I'in life.**

**on an unusual"**

----

_**Strawberry Scented Shampoo**_

_**Chapter Two: **__The Ubiquitous Paparazzi_

----

The following morning, Riku woke up and readied himself for an early jog. After putting on some shorts and a sweatshirt, he hastily grabbed a nutrition bar and went through his front door. As he began the descent down the steps, he noticed a familiar spikey-haired figure, curled into a ball at the bottom.

_No way. He didn't sleep here, did he?_

He examined the ball once he reached the bottom and confirmed that is was indeed the boy from yesterday. He tapped Sora with his foot.

"Hey. Wake up."

The ball groaned. "S'not nice to nibble on my fingers, Mr. Bunny…" he grumbled in his slumber.

_Mr. Bunny? What is up with this kid…?_

He tapped Sora again, a bit harder this time.

"Wake up," he repeated sternly.

Sora rolled over, revealing flushed cheeks. His breathing was heavy and erratic.

_Crap, did he get himself sick, sleeping out here? What a bother…_

Riku placed his hand on Sora's forehead, verifying the boy's high temperature.

_Looks like a fever. _

Riku stared at the sick boy lying at his feet. After a short moment of contemplation, the taller boy effortlessly lifted Sora into his arms and brought him inside his house.

Sora was laid gently onto a leather sofa, tucked under a heavy wool blanket. Riku headed to the kitchen and readied a bowl of porridge. Balancing the filled bowl of porridge in his hands, he carefully walked to the couch. Setting the bowl on the coffee table, he kneeled down next to the boy.

"Hey, Sora. Wake up and have some food."

Droopy blue eyes opened. "Ughhh…"

Riku helped the weak boy sit up. Dipping the spoon into the porridge, he carefully fed his half conscious patient.

"I can't believe you slept on my porch in the middle of autumn, stupid," Riku scolded. "It gets fucking cold, you know?"

Sora gave a groan in response, eyes half lidded.

Riku sighed, continuing to spoon feed the brunet. "I guess you really don't have anywhere to go, do yah?" he whispered.

Sora only opened his mouth to receive a spoonful of porridge, apparently too disoriented to respond to Riku. The model studied the boy's face. He appeared to be around the age of eighteen or nineteen. _Probably straight out of high school_, Riku concluded. Despite his droopy eyes, Riku could clearly see the brunet's striking sea blue eyes. _Crystal clear. Don't think I've seen eyes quite like his before. _

After finishing the porridge, Riku dabbed Sora's mouth with a napkin and laid him back down to rest. Sora immediately returned to a slumber. Going to the kitchen to grab a bowl of water and towel, he returned to his place beside Sora. Riku wet the towel and squeezed it of excess water. He put the neatly folded towel on the brunet's forehead, brushing aside his bangs.

"What a pain, getting sick like that," he murmured to himself. He glanced at the clock that informed him it was past noon.

Realizing the time, Riku hurried upstairs to his room and changed into comfortable jeans and a blazer. With one last look at the sick brunet, Riku rushed out the door.

-----

"Riku, you're late," Aerith said bluntly as Riku opened the door to her office. "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. Why would you think something happened?"

Aerith furrowed her eyebrows. "Riku, you're the most punctual guy I've ever met. You're always on time and never a minute late! Now, tell me, what came up?"

Riku scowled at how well Aerith knew his habits. It was understandable, though, seeing that the two had worked together since the start of his career.

"Something," he replied vaguely, while taking a seat.

Aerith raised an eyebrow. "Something?"

"Something came up." He crossed his legs.

"Care to elaborate?" Aerith pushed.

Riku paused, appearing to consider the request. "Nope, not really."

Unfazed, Aerith finished the topic with a "figures."

"Well, have you read the script?" Aerith said, moving on.

"Yeah."

"And did you like it?"

"It was interesting, I suppose. Though the plot seems a bit too mushy for its own good. But I assume it'll be a hit as all of Leonheart's movies have been."

Aerith smiled. "I think it'll be advantageous to show your sensitive, romantic side to the public, especially with all of these scandals making you look like some villain, so this'll be a great opportunity.

"If you insist, Miss Gainsborough," he said with a devilish grin.

She rolled her eyes at Riku's sarcastic comment, choosing to ignore it. "Well I'll tell Leonheart the news then. We'll probably start filming sometime next month, alright?"

" 'Kay."

His agent gave Riku a pointed stare. "And you'd best learn to get along with Leonheart, alright?"

As a teenager would to a nagging mom, Riku gave a groan and tossed his head back. "Yeah, yeah."

Aerith frowned slightly from her client's disrespectful reply. "You have an appointment in a half an hour for a photo shoot. You're lucky it was scheduled late, what with you being so unpunctual today." She received a glare in response. Ignoring Riku's displeasure, she continued. "Go take a break before readying for the shoot."

Riku nodded and did as he was told, ignoring the urge to return home to check up on a certain sick brunet.

----

Groggy eyes opened, wincing at the intrusive light of the afternoon sun.

"Augh, someone close the shades," Sora groaned. He buried himself deeper into the blankets, hoping to hide from the ever annoying sun. As he vainly tried to escape the sun, his nostrils detected the scent of leather. He opened his eyes to find himself on a sofa in a large house.

"Where am I?" he asked himself. His mind instantly began to panic.

"Ahh, I didn't get kidnapped did I?"

He looked underneath the covers. "Doesn't look like I've been raped…"

He shifted his bottom a bit. "Yup, I'm rape-free," Sora said satisfied.

Throwing the covers off him, he sat up, causing a small towel to fall from his forehead onto his lap.

"Huh?"

Sora noticed a bowl of water on the coffee table in front of him. "Ok, so when someone puts a wet towel on your head, what does that mean?" His eyes squinted and his fingers rubbed his chin as if coaxing the answer out of his mouth.

"Eh?" the scenario finally clicking, "Was I sick?"

Sora looked around him. Pure white walls surrounded him and high, large windows were placed conveniently to allow the room to be filled with light. The place was elegant, high classed. Deciding to explore, Sora stood up. He ventured throughout the house. Noticing two sliding doors, he cautiously opened them and stepped outside onto a balcony. Sora gasped.

The sight before him was truly beautiful. The house was situated on a hill, allowing him to oversee the entire city. Off in the distance, Sora could see the beginning of the ocean, the train station's clock tower, and the view of Sunset Hill.

After filling himself of the spectacular sight, Sora stepped back inside the house. He managed to find the front door and peeked outside.

_Those steps look mighty familiar…_

The boy went outside leaving the door open. He went down the steps and turned around to look at the house. His face scrunched up in scrutiny. Soon, realization dawned.

"Oh crap, this is Riku's house!" he yelled. "How the hell did I get inside?"

He felt a strong breeze whip past him and into the house, causing the door to slowly close.

"Nooo!" The boy yelped dramatically.

Sora ran towards the door, managing in time to keep the door from closing. Not allowing himself to take any more chances of getting locked outside, the boy walked into the house and remained there for the rest of the day.

----

The photo shoot had gone by smoothly, and Riku was dismissed early. He had hurried off to his car afterwards, eager to get back home.

Along the way, he managed to convince himself that he was rushing home not to check on the boy but rather to make sure that Sora had not ruined his home. Besides, how could he possibly be worried about that little brat anyway?

"Kid's not _that _good looking," he mumbled to himself, though a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him otherwise.

After a twenty-minute drive to the outskirts of Twilight Town, the silver haired boy arrived at his home. Riku ran up to his door, pulled out his key from his pocket and opened the door.

As soon as he stepped into his house, he heard a strangled scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Startled—and worried—, Riku quickly followed the sound of the scream, leading him to the living room.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he blurted out.

Sora was huddled in the thick wool blankets, a tortured expression plastered on his face.

Riku rushed to his side and shook the boy. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Sora slowly raised his arm and pointed a finger forward. Riku's gaze followed the finger, meeting with the television—playing the horror movie _Ju On. _

"Th-th-th-the freaky lady just popped outta no where! Right under the sheets! Waaaah I don't feel safe in bed anymore!" Sora threw the cover over his head. He yelped a second later, remembering the scene from the movie and tossed the accursed blanket across the room.

Riku sighed. _Stupid kid. Getting worked up over nothing. _

To his side, Sora was still quivering from fear. Riku grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the movie off, switching the channel to the news.

Awoken abruptly from his state of fright, Sora gave a childish "hey!"

"I was watching that, you know!" he complained.

Riku snorted. "You were about to die from horror. Consider it a favor for saving your life."

Sora pouted in response and whispered a "meany" under his breath.

Riku got up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, grabbing a pitcher of watcher. After retrieving a glass from the dishwasher, he poured himself a glass. However, he managed to miss the glass creating a watery mess when a piercing "RIKU!" startled him.

"GET OVER HERE, RIKU!"

_Who does he think he is, ordering me around in my own house? _Riku thought, but nevertheless, complied with the boy's orders.

"What is it?" he drawled.

Sora bounced in his seat, a finger enthusiastically pointing to the television. "You're on TV!" he squealed.

Riku heaved a sigh. "So?" he said, obviously uninterested. It was probably about his role in Leonheart's upcoming movie anyway. He began to walk back to the kitchen until he stopped mid-stride upon hearing the spokesman's words.

"The famous model and actor, Riku, has once again been spotted amidst another relationship!"

Sora gasped theatrically. "You sure do get around don't cha, Riku?"

The silver haired boy glowered in annoyance. _Another damn scandal? It's hardly been a day since the last one was cleared up! Fuck…_

The spokesman continued. "Except this time, it appears that Riku is playing for the other team." The man wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Sora gasped again. "Riku, you're bi?"

Riku sat down, equally perplexed.

"Here is some footage showing a lover's quarrel late last evening."

_Wait, last night? _Riku's eyes widened.

The TV cut to the clip.

Two figures could be seen in front of the entrance to Riku's home, one with silver hair and the other with brown. The camera zoomed in as the silver haired boy, obviously being Riku, bashed his head on the door before yelling at the other.

"Oh my God, isn't that us?!?" Sora yelled.

Riku smacked the boy in the head, punishing him for his stupidity. "You think?"

The boy stared open mouthed at the TV, stunned. "Wa…wait! He just said that you were getting into another relationship…and then shows a clip of us last night… I don't get it!" Sora cried, earning himself another smack.

"You stupid idiot. Can't get anything through that thick skull of yours."

Sora rubbed his head tenderly and scowled. "You don't have to kept hitting me, you jerk! It hurts you know!"

Riku ignored him, focusing his attention on the TV. The spokesman was back and had a silly grin on his face.

"Folks, it looks like Riku has had some past lover show up on his doorstep yesterday, and they got into a little quarrel. I wonder what could have happened, don't you?"

Sora screamed. "He thinks we're past lovers!" He hid his face with his hands, complaining about getting involved with stupid celebrities—namely Riku.

"Now, on to some juicier footage. I'm sure you're gonna like this!"

_No fucking way. There's more?_

The TV cut to another clip, this time taken during the early morning. Riku had stumbled upon a brown-headed ball at the foot of his steps. He then knelt down next to the boy and unceremoniously lifted him up, carrying him inside.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho," the spokesman cackled. "Looks like Riku has forgiven this past lover of his. Who knows what'll happen next?"

Quaking in anger, Riku snatched the remote off the table and turned the TV off. He then tossed the hunk of plastic harshly onto the floor, cutting the air with loud 'clanks.'

"Fucking paparazzi! Fucking can't believe they're stalking me at my own home! ARRGH!" he yelled in aggravation.

Forcing himself to calm down, Riku looked at Sora to see how the boy was reacting.

Sora's mouth had formed a small 'o,' finally understanding how he had gotten inside Riku's home. _Seems like I got sick sleeping outside so he brought me into his house and nursed me. That doesn't sound like that cold-hearted jerk at all…From the Riku I know, he would of just left me out there to die. Weird…_

The brunet appeared to ignore the fact that he had just been exposed on national television as being the lover of the famous Riku, focusing his thoughts instead on how he had gotten inside the house in the first place. However, this was unbeknownst to Riku who thought the boy's silent demeanor was a reaction of shock.

Tearing his eyes from Sora, Riku's mind began to race. _How the hell am I suppose to get out of this mess?_ He sighed, brushing his bangs out of his face. _I'm damn tired of all this shit from the media._

Then, a devious smirk blossomed onto his face.

"Hey Sora." The boy snapped out of his thoughts and curiously looked at Riku. "What do you say about making a—" he paused, searching for the correct word.

"An arrangement?"

----

For those of you who don't know, _Ju On _is the Japanese and original version (and scarier ) of the American movie, "The Grudge." I remember getting scared as hell while watching that movie…But it might have just been my screaming sister's fault.

Well, that's it for Chapter Two: The Ubiquitous Paparazzi! Tune in next time to see the details of this so-called 'arrangement.' –snickers- Feedback would be awesome, as always, so drop a line (or more) of your reaction/opinion/whatever you want to say please! Till next time, tah tah!


End file.
